


There is no shame in.....WHAAT!!

by stahl_021801



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stahl_021801/pseuds/stahl_021801
Summary: A/U of the Sentinel team. Jim and Blair are in a romantic relationship that leads to a serious complication for everyone at Cascade PD. It just doesn't affect them at work but in there personal life but have 9 months to find out what they are going to do about it.





	There is no shame in.....WHAAT!!

**Author's Note:**

> More to come with this story. Looking at doing it at as a series and multiple chapters.

During the course of Jim's life, everyone thought he was an alpha. The reason for this was, he led a group of Delta in the Army. That wasn't something typical of an omega to do in the military. Jim just went along with the hazing that he had gotten first received when he became unit commander. There was one day that a total shit show had happened when they were in the field. Jim had seen a group of villagers that were attacked by a rogue alpha that had deserted from his unit kill innocent women and children. "Your DONE ROBINSON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Jim as he lunged for the man's neck. Jim reached up around Robinson's neck to subdue him. Robinson swings at Jim and falls. Jim comes up from behind and got the upper hand with a sleeper hold. They entire unit saw this and saw how an omega leader was wiser than an alpha leader in this situation. The team stood down as soon as they saw Jim let go of Robinson's neck. The guys had new found respect for their team leader. "Let's wrap this up and get out of here. Put him in cuffs," says Jim. The men on his team got up and did what Jim had asked them to do.

 

Jim looked down at Robinson and realized that this alpha had withdrawal symptoms of bond sickness. Robinson looked so weak and small as he starts to come around writhing in pain. "What....happened...Jim?" asked Robinson.

 

"You went rogue, man. I'm sorry but your being brought up on charges for your actions that happened today," says Jim. 

 

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Your a dead man omega!!!!!!!!!" yells Robinson as he tries to get up and attack Jim. Jim's unit saw what was going on. The sniper in the unit had a clean shot and took it.  Jim looked up and saw his men look at him with pride as they saw him wipe blood off his face.

 

"Thank you for this," says Jim as they load up the remains of Robinson.

 

 

 

It took Jim years to get over that image, an alpha shot dead in front of him and him wiping the blood off of his face. He woke up in a cold sweat one day and realized that he needed to find an alpha. Not just any, but one that would stabilize his sentinel abilities that are out of whack. Jim went on the best he could as a police officer that was unable to control his hearing and his sight. He was stressed when the new guy, an alpha to boot. Jim looked at this man and realized he was stabilizing without even touching him. Jim just listened to Simon Banks, Captain of the Major Crimes Division in Cascade, Washington. Simon was in his office and talking to the younger man about what he was doing here at the station.

 

"Captain Banks, thank you for taking time out of your day to see me. The reason why I am here is to observe Detective Ellison in the field and to help train him in using the new skills that seem to have come online recently," says Blair Sandburg.

 

"To be honest Mr. Sandburg, I don't know how this will work. He's an omega that was a Delta Team Leader after their alpha team lead went rogue. He has taken a long time to put that behind him and now with this sentinel abilities coming online, how much more can I ask him to put up with by having you paired together," says Simon.

 

"Simple, i will be there if he has a moment f what we call zoning and be able to bring him out of it if he focuses to much on one sense too much. I know that this is a lot to ask of him but it will help him as an omega and as a police officer," says Blair.

 

"If this doesn't work, you are out of here in three months. I need him back to the Jim Ellison that I have known before these senses of his went all crazy on him," says Simon. Blair nods with understanding and sees Jim get up and walk towards the office.

 

"He's coming our way," says Blair just as Jim knocked on the door to the Captain's office.

 

"Enter," says Simon. Jim slowly opens the door and walks into the office.

 

"Detective Jim Ellison, this is Blair Sandburg. He works out of Rainer University. He has requested to work...." says Simon as Jim puts up his hand to interrupt his boss and walks over to Blairs side and shakes his hand.

 

"Welcome aboard. Where are you staying while here in town?" asked Jim.

 

"No where. I haven't found a permanent spot to stay," says Blair. Jim smiles as he hear's that answer.

 

"You can crash at my place until you get settled in," says Jim.

 

 

"With that getting settled, can we get back to work. Starting tomorrow, Mr. Sandburg will be riding with you Jim. treat him like he's one of the boys on the job. Behave and try to not get him killed in his first day," says Simon.

 

"I understand Simon. It won't be like the others that you have partnered with me. They were alphas that didn't understand me, but I have a feeling that this will work good for me, Simon," says Jim. Blair looked at him and smiled. They found their mate and now just have to act on it without Simon getting any wiser about it.

 

"Come on alpha, let's get you to my place," says Jim. Blair nods and places a hand on the middle of Jim's back and notices the sparks flying between the two of them.

 

"Yes, my omega, let's get to your place," says Blair with a smile on his face as Jim turns to him with a baited breath, pulls him closer and realizes that he's already shot a load off in his pants as he kisses Blair in his truck.

 

"Take me, my alpha," says Jim.

 

"not until we get to your place," says Blair as he places his hand on Jim's balls as they head off to Jim's loft.

 

"We're here, Blair," says Jim. Blair licked Jim's neck as they started to get out of his truck.

 

"Okay tiger,. Let's get up stairs before the cops get called out on us for sex in public," says Jim as he helps Blair with the bags that were in his truck. Jim grabs the keys as they start to walk up the steps to his 3rd floor loft.

 

They get to the door and Jim opens it up. Blair was surprised by the size of it. It was huge for a loft with an upper and lower level. The two men walk in and take Blair's things up to Jim's bedroom. "Take me my alpha!" yells Jim as he starts to pull down the bed covers. Blair walks over to Jim and slides his hand down the front of Jim's jeans. His hand stops and opens up the fly and proceeds to slide his hand into the front of the boxers to get a better grip of Jim's balls and cock. "OH GOD!!!! Blair, take me now!" yells jim as Blair starts to stroke his cock. Jim could feel the precum starting to work its way down the inside of his thighs and his left leg. Blair took that to heart. Jim undid his belt and top button on his pants. Blair forces the jeans and boxers down as he pushes Jim to the bed.

 

 

"I will make you cum. Just relax and trust me Detective Jim Ellison, omega and lover," says Blair. Jim just smiles at him as he starts to suck Jim's cock. "AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yells Jim as he can feel the build up in his cock.

 

"Cum for me lover," whispers Blair. Jim did as his alpha said. He cummed for him.

 

"Blair, make love to me," says Jim.

 

"Yes love. Lay here for a minute and I will be right back," says Blair as he walks to his bags and pulls out a bottle of lube out.

 

"Jim, are you okay with this?" asked Blair.

 

"I am, alpha. Mine," says Jim.

 

"Yours. Now just relax, Jim," says Blair as he place lubed up fingers into Jim's ass. Jim squirms as he feels the pressure build up as Blair adds his fingers. Jim finds his breathing stabilizing as Blair starts to move.

 

"Blair," whispers Jim.

 

"Just a little bit longer Jim. i need you looser than this for me to enter into you without causing damage," says Blair.

 

"Okay love," says Jim.

 

 

 

Blair takes out his fingers and starts slowly over to Jim's ass. "Relax Jim. It will be okay. Just relax as I enter you," says Blair. Jim moans as he feels the pressure build up in his ass.

 

"Hurry, pleaseeeeeeee, I need you!" yells Jim.

 

"It will be okay," says Blair as he pushes all the way into Jim's ass.

 

"That feels amazing," says Jim as the two men move faster. Jim cries out as Blair's knot fills him up.  "BLAIR!!!" yells Jim.

 

"I'm cumming, Jim. Be still and it will be okay," says Blair.

 

"Thank you alpha. It's what I needed," says Jim. Blair picks up the pace again as he watches Jim as they cum together. Blair thrusts harder and harder ever time Jim moans. Jim starts to grab at his own cock to relieve the pressure that was building in his cock.

 

"No you don't omega. That will be the next thing I take care off once the knot goes down," says Blair.

 

"Okay lover," says jim in a girdled moan. Blair takes both of Jim's hands and cuff them to the headboard. 

 

 

 

The swelling in the knot had gone down enough for Blair to slide out of Jim and starts to head for the "69" as he feels Jim squirming underneath his body. "Take my cock Jim," says Blair as he leaves the cuffs on Jim.

 

"Okay blair......OHGODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD........Faster!!!!" yells Jim as he shoots off his 9 inch long and 4 inch wide cock into Blair's mouth.

 

"Please!!!!!" yells Blair. Jim sucks even harder as he sucks on Blair's balls and cock.

 

"Oh my gods!!!" yells Jim as he cums again.

 

"Jesus, Jim. That was amazing. Let's get cleaned up and have some food," says Blair.

 

"I want you," says Jim.

 

"Okay. Let my get adjusted to let you have me," says Blair. Blair uncuffs Jim and strips for his omega.

 

"Take me omega," says Sandburg. Jim goes down onto his alpha with a force that he hadn't felt in along time with a male partner.


End file.
